Electra's story
by Electra the girl in hiding
Summary: A girl who loses everything she ever love to gain so much more. She was is never going to be a normal girl as her gift makes her different from all human kind.
1. Chapter 1

"Everyone get out!" was being shouted by a huge man in a red cape. He had a hammer in his hand and was swinging it above his head for no good reason. I looked at Ash and he just shrugged his shoulders. Little did I know what would come next.

Okay let me start from the start as that might have confused you a bit. My name is Roxanna Rider, but people call me Electra for personal reasons but I will get to that later. I never knew who me parents were as from as long as I can remember I was a foster child always moving from high class family to another high class family. I was brought up is England, for the last two years I have lived with Mr and Mrs Layton in Berkshire in a huge manor house. I got one well with my carers but their children not so much. See they saw me as a freak of nature because I was like them shall we say. Since the day I was born I've never been normal. The thing is that I can control electricity, and that scares James and George to pieces, whereas their a their parents just think of me as someone that was born different but shouldn't be treated like a freak. All they ever asked was that if I got to wound up for me to go into the garden they had built for me and let my bolts fly. What I mean by that is when I get angry lightning bolts shoot off me from all over my body.

I suppose you could say I was a alien, thought that once or twice myself.

Mr and Mrs Layton and called a meeting with me and my social worker to discuss what the social system wanted to do with me now that I was sixteen. "Well Roxie, you now have to got into a house where you have to support and look after yourself. I will help you to settle in and then I'm afraid to say your on your own from then. I know this must be hard to hear but it is the way the system works for now." Maria my social worker had told me in of the most demeaning tones possible. Yet again she had called me Roxie, I hated that stupid name! No matter how many time I had told her to call me Roxanna she still called me Roxie. Maria isn't all that bad she has helped me cope with everything I've had to go through of the past twelve years of my life. All I could say at this point was "Is there no place for me to go or if Mr and Mrs Layton would like to have me continue to stay with them, could that happen?" I asked but I already knew what the answer would be. "We would love to keep you Roxanna but the system says that we can't. Both Charles and I would like you to know that if you ever need us you can always come here and we will help in anyway we can." Louise, Mr sLayton, told me with tears in her eyes. They made her already bright blue eyes sparkle even more that usual.

At this point things when from good to bad. I could feel myself starting to cry, Charles said to me "Go if you need to, we wont stop you. If you want some target practice could you please aim for some of the things I most hate in the whole of the garden please. What Louise said about us wanting you to stay is true and we will see if we can do anything to change the mind of the system in this case." As I walked out of the room I heard Louise say "Please we have all the things she needs and we know how to handle her when she has to let off some steam. Roxanna is like the daughter we don't have. Could you not put a case forward to say that it's better if she stays with us." hearing this made my heart sink as I knew that what they wanted would never happen. The two prodigal sons as I like to call them were playing one of there silly game on one of their many consoles. In my anger at what was happening just so I could get a bit of joy the TV and console both went bang as I sent a huge surge of electricity to them.

After the meeting had finished I sat with Charles as Louise went to see why the boys were so upset. When she returned instead of anger on her face there was a huge grin. "I can only assume that you might have something to do with the TV and console breaking. For that I thank you, it means they might go outside this summer as I've said that they have to buy their next console with the allowance that we give them." the words just seemed to fill the room with the joy that she was feeling.

We discussed many thing while we sat there. They knew I didn't want to go somewhere else but we all knew I had no say in the matter. So we came up with a plan. I was to run away only that they would be the only ones to know what was truly going on. The weeks past as we got all the things I would need to leave them. Writing the letter was the hardest part I had to do it on my own, that hurt the most. I said in my letter to them that they were not to blame for what I had bone that it was the systems fault. I left the letter on my bed and left the house. I knew if I said goodbye to them that I wouldn't be able to leave them so I decided it was better this way. They had give me a thousand pounds for me to find somewhere to live while I looked for a job. I signed the letter Roxanna but I had also written a second letter which I left in Charles office. In that one I explained that I had a flat to go to and that I would send them letters about how I was doing but that they would be signed Electra so that Maria would never have any idea that they had any part in me running away at all.

Things went pretty well for a while as I had a job in a cloths shop that paid my rent for the flat and all the other things that I needed. I also had a job in a café each weekend that made sure that I had money for any thing that my wages from the shop couldn't cover but mostly it just sat in a jar by my bed. After a year I had someone who loved me and I loved them. We had met at the café I worked in, he would come in everyday and always sit at the same table. The woman that I worked for knew him as well but told me he never spoke to anyone unless he really had to. This sparked a big interest for me. After two months of me serving him he said to me out of the blue "Hi... Roxanna"


	2. Chapter 2

I thought that I had imagined it so thought nothing of it for a few days and then he did it again as I brought him is usual order that he has. Only this time he grabbed my arm as I went to leave his table and serve another. I had expected him to scream in pain as he had touch the only part of my body that currently have electricity running through it, but he didn't. My way of not constantly killing people is by channelling all the electricity that is in my body to one point which is usually my feet but today I sent it to my arm instead. This shocked me so much that I ran straight to the kitchen of the café and tried to calm down before going out again to carry on working. My boss bless him said that if I wanted I could go home early but I chose not to.

He had left by the time I had spoken to my boss Kyle. Everyone knew my name to be Roxanna Layton, this was also part of the plan for me running away. For two weeks he didn't come back but one night after I had locked up he was there waiting for me by the front shutter. Instead of screaming for help as I should have I asked him "Sorry but the café is now closed. Also I'm sorry about me running away when you touched me the other day it was just that I don't let anyone touch me for personal reasons." he just shrugged his shoulders in response and replied "That's okay to be honest with you I think I went about talking to you in the wrong way. You seem like a nice girl and I would like to be able to become friends with you, if you want." After talking to him for awhile as he walked me home I found that he was a lovely person and not some weirdo as some of the café other costumers called him.

We became quite good friends, in the letters that I sent back to Mr and Mrs Layton I told them about everything that was going on in my life and that I thought that I might be in love. For two years we spend time with each other and we began to, well I say we its more like I, was falling in love with him. One night during those two years I had been attacked my a group of men that only wanted me for one thing and one thing only. They didn't half use me for what they wanted. After a week of being their toy they just let me go. I managed to get to the hospital where I live and be sorted out. They asked me if there was anyone that they could contact family wise. I told them to ring a man called Ash Taylor and gave them his number. Within twenty minutes Ash was there is his usual attire. Well he usually wore a pair of blue or black jeans and vest or polo tops. Only this time he wasn't he was in a suit, his hair was dark brown, short, straight. His eyes were the strangest thing I'd ever seen in my life. The right eye was the colour of liquid gold, the left eye was two colours one half was brown the other half was blue. That didn't matter to me at all as he was my best and only friend. He was two years older than me but to use that didn't matter. By now I was eighteen and he was twenty.

After spending a week in hospital recovering from my ordeal I discovered that I had nowhere to go as I had given up living at the flat the day I got attacked and now had nowhere to stay. When I told Ash this he said with huge grin of his face "Just come and live with me you pretty much do anyway." I spent most of my time when I wasn't working with him at his place. If it was late when I was about to head home he would let me crash at his.

One day when he was at work and I wasn't need at the cloths shop I decided to have a snoop around I flat. The place a massive to say the least. He must have had loads of money to be able to pay for all the stuff he had. I had told him about my little quirk and he didn't seem to care. This made us decide that I didn't need to cover my whole body when I was around him due to my touch not affecting him in anyway.

That might have been the cause for a big change happening to us.


	3. Chapter 3

After a few weeks of me not covering up my whole body when I was around Ash there was a incident. We were tiding up after having a take away for dinner something weird happened, as I turned around bumped to him. I felt like I was floating and it wasn't a strange feeling it felt like I was finally happy and didn't have a care in the world. I only felt like that for less than a minute as we pulled away from each other.

For the next two months we didn't speak or see each other. I felt like half of me was missing but this break between us gave me a chance to sort my head and heart out once and for all. For months it had seem like they were at war over what I should do about how I felt towards Ash. I would see him when I was at the café but no other time and when I did see him he sat in another person area which I didn't like at all.

It took all of me courage to ask him to meet me after work so that I could take to him about some things. He turned up in the usual spot where we met only this time it felt different some how. We usually greeted each other with a hug but tonight was different. I couldn't speak as it felt like my heart would burst with joy if he said anything to me. "Roxanna there is something I need to tell you but I just don't know how to say it. I can see you that you also have something to tell me. Why don't you go first." he spoke to me is his normal voice but I could tell that he was nervous by the way his voice began to shake towards the end of what he said. I agreed with him so in the most confident voice that I could muster I answered "Ash the past two months have be torture for me as I don't understand what I have done to make to avoid me for so long. Did I do something the night you stayed at mine, the last time we saw each other properly?"

"No you have done nothing wrong, I never meant for you feel tortured at all the blame is wholly on my side." he replied to me. "So what do we do know?" I decided to ask him. "There is something I need to say to you but I just don't know how to... Roxanna I love you and I mean I love you with all my heart!" at this I burst into tears not because I was sad but because I was filled with so much joy at what he had just told me the only way I could respond was by saying "I love you to!" The grin that spread across is face when I told him that made my heart flutter.

"Can I kiss you Roxanna Rider?" I'd told him my true name ye. "Yes you can silly boy. What's stopping you?" "The way you look right now it's like you are the star of the night and you shall guide my way anywhere." The way he said that just made me think get over the loved you crap. I replied by saying "Cut the loved up crap. That does nothing for me! So are you going kiss me or not?" His response to that was well lets just say set my world on FIRE! He was so tender yet loving, it was like he didn't want me to even know he was kissing me at all. My response to this was "Err what was that?" This time he deepened the kiss causing my head to spin. My instincts took over at this point, nothing would stop me from grabbing his hair and pulling him closer to me like I didn't want to ever end the kiss but I knew that we would have to in the end.

After what felt like forever we came apart to find that we were both breathing extremely hard like we couldn't get enough oxygen soon enough. Ash grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into a hug that was full of love and affection. "I want this to be your choice and not forced by my feeling for you. I don't want to make you do anything that wasn't what you wanted." was all he could say.

"Get over yourself Ash! I love you and respect you, so that if you want to do something I'll try it but there are things that I am just not ready to do just yet. You do understand what I mean don't you?" He stood there for a few moments while he was thinking about what I had said. "Roxanna I understand completely what you are saying and I won't pressure you to do anything at all, I promise."

We walked back to mine hand in hand and that was all that I wanted. As we reached his front door I expected him to say that he would see me tomorrow but instead he whispered "Come in I expect you haven't eaten in awhile. Now what shall I cook for you?" "Okay then what you got?" "Chinese or Indian?" "Indian as I haven't had that in a long time. So what you going to cook that's Indian?" "I'm not cooking I'm ordering. I was going to get two kormas if that's alright with you?" "Yeah that fine. Mind if I use your bathroom a second" "Yeah go head."

What Ash didn't know was that in my bag was a change of cloths as tonight I should have been going to a party that one of the people I work with was throwing. It was just a long black maxi dress but it was the most revealing thing that I owned in my small wardrobe. I took my long hair out of its bun and let it fall down my back. I didn't realise just how long my hair had grown as it was down to my lower back. I decided against putting make-up on as Ash new what I really looked like so it stayed in my bag. I heard him open and close his front door and set our dinner down in the small kitchen that he had. I knew that when I walked out of the bathroom he would see me as the kitchen faced the door to his room which was where the bathroom was.

As I walked out and was seen by Ash he dropped his plate onto the counter, his face was a picture of some many different emotions running across his face all at once. I couldn't help but giggle at him, this only made him stand up straight and go as still as a rock. I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips. Within seconds of me giggling I could see that Ash moving towards me, he seem unsure what to do, I gave him a questioning look. All he could say was "Wow... erm... I don't really know what to say... you look amazing!" As he turned around to get something together for our dinner I heard him mumble "God she's soo hot!" I had to suppress my giggle that wanted to come out.

As we ate, we sat a talked about stuff that we both had done while we hadn't spoken to each other. It felt so comfortable to be around Ash. Once we had finished eating we sat down and watch out favourite film, Jack Reacher. When I finally looked up at the clock only to see that I would need go home as my shift at the cafe would start in four hours and I really did need my sleep. Ash tried to get me to stay at his but I said that I need to go home and sort my stuff out for tomorrow and then sleep in my own bed. "If you insist on going home let me get you a taxi as I don't want you walking home even through its only around the corner from here. I would just like to know your safe and not at risk of being taken from me that's all." Even through I did try to protest and say that I would be fine as I did a special shock for anyone who tried to attack me at this time of night. He still got the taxi for me when I went to gather my stuff together, he even made me wear h

is trench coat so that I wouldn't tempt the driver with my dress. In the end I gave in and let him have his way and I did as I was bid by my boyfriend, god its weird to say that, and I got in the taxi to go home. By the time the taxi had come and I got home it was near on three in the morning. I just fell onto my bed and into a deep sleep, so deep that I nearly missed my alarm.


	4. Chapter 4

I just about managed to get to work on time to open up and start all the ovens going and the heaters on. My boss came in twenty minutes after me as she had gone to the party I was meant to go to but hadn't. "Why didn't you turn up for the party last night after you had locked up here? Jane was looking for you." Maria, my boss, asked my in a sleepy tone, I could tell she had had lots to drink and not much sleep at all. All I could say was "I bumped in to someone I hadn't seen in awhile and ended up going to theirs for dinner. I'll ring Jane and explain what happened, I didn't mean to not go it was just once we started talking I lost track of the time." Maria gave me a sleepy nod of the head and headed out back to start cooking the breakfast for the customer that we knew would be starting to come in for the first meal of the day.

The service went as well as could be expected of a breakfast service. Jane came in for the lunch shift which I wasn't working that day. I explained why I hadn't gone and the only thing she said was "Was it Ash that you saw by any chance?" My answer came in the form of a bright red face and I smile playing on my lips as I thought of the man who I love with all my heart. "It's fine, I tell you something, it's nice to see you happy again. Any way go home you or go and see him but come back for the dinner service okay."

As I was getting my bag out of the locker that I had put it in for the day I felt two hands creep around my waist and a pair of lips kiss my neck. I shuddered at this touch but I tried not to move to much as I didn't know who it was, it could only been Ash as no one else knew where we stored our belonging during our shifts. As I was released I turned around only to get a quick look to see who it was before I was being kissed again. I had managed to see that it was Ash and for that I was grateful, I began to relax and before I could stop myself I was pulling him closer and urging him on and not wanting it to stop just yet.

We both needed to breathe so when we finally came apart we were breathing rapidly but our hearts were beating as one. As we walked back to mine Ash seem to be acting strangely but when I asked him he just said that he hadn't had good time at work that morning, I didn't push I knew him all to well and knew that he wouldn't say much more than that about it.

When we reached my front door I noticed that lock on my door had been smashed in. My apartment was destroyed and the only thing I had of my sisters was gone and all the money that I had saved was taken. Basically all my stuff that was expensive had been stolen, this made me so angry and upset that I let my guard down. Ash just grabbed me and held me in a tight grip around my waste didn't let go as I cried . I'm problem had never seemed to affect Ash at all so I didn't hurt or kill him. After I was all cried out I sank to the floor and blacked out. Ash must have taken me back to his as I woke up on his sofa with him stroking my hair. I must have slept for most of the afternoon as when I looked at the clock it was nearly my shift as I got up in a hurry Ash said "You don't need to work tonight as I rang where you work and told them what's happened Maria said not to bother coming in as she was planning on shutting up early as she's not feeling to good after last night. You can stay here if you want as I might not want to go home just yet. I'll sort my room out for you and I'll stay on the sofa tonight." All I could get out was "Thank you, I'm not ready to go back to mine yet as you guessed so well. I'll take the sofa and you stay in your room. This is your house not mine" We agreed to that and had dinner in silence.

The first to speak was me "Thank you, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't have been there with me. It's one of the reason why I love you so much. Do you mind if I... Oh yeah I don't have my pj's... great" Ash was smiling like he had done something he shouldn't have. "Well after you blacked out I put you on your sofa and packed a case full of cloths and things like that. Sorry but I had to go through so of your private draws for things. I got a few of your products that I know you will need and I got a couple of other things that I don't know much about and/ or they help." The look on his face was priceless, I couldn't help but laugh which made him relax. I ran and leaped into his arms and kissed him with all the love I had in me. His response excited me to the point on me sighing with pleasure mixed in with happiness all rolled into one.

I went to get changed into my night stuff while he washed up the stuff from our meal. He must have just grabbed things without looking from my draws and wardrobe because the only matching pair of pj's were my very revealing red pair that showed lots of my chest and it went with a pair of short shorts. His jaw dropped when I tapped his shoulder when I was ready and changed. The next thing I knew my legs were rapped around his waste and we were kissing passionately and both of use urging the other on with moans and sighs. Ash found my weak spot just at the base of my neck and kissed me there. His name came pasted my lips is a low moan I didn't I could ever make. This made him crush my lips so that they were touching my teeth. This seemed to go on for a long time but to soon we came apart panting like we had both just run a rather long distance, even though we hadn't.

He picked me up and carried me into his bedroom without breaking from our kiss. When we reached his room he looked and me and said "Okay now what should we do as I don't what to do that just yet as we haven't been together that long and I don't think you want to do it either but I'm not sure if I am right about you." He new me more than he new. All I could say was "Your right but now you have taken away my reason to sleep on my own tonight you know." There was a hint of lust in his voice when he whispered into my ear "Stay with me and never leave" and that was exactly what I did. As it had been a Friday when I had slept as my beloved boyfriends house that we stayed in his bed until midday, we hadn't finished our wake moments until about four in the morning. We fell asleep rapped in each other arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Waking up in the arms of the man I loved was the best feeling in the world, I don't know how life could get any better. I could feel his breath in my hair and smell is aftershave from yesterday. I managed to wriggle out from underneath his arm that was rapped around my waist, I headed to the kitchen only to glance at the clock to see that it said it was one in the afternoon. I couldn't help the giggle that came out of my lips at the memories of last night. Even though nothing actually happen we must have had our make out session for a very long time as it was about ten when we git into his room but we didn't stop for a very long time. The sad thing was that I could tell that he had been holding back because he knew I wasn't ready to let my barriers done all the way for us to finally become one.

I knew he would be hungry so I started to cook him his favourite breakfast of eggs on toast with brown sauce all over the egg. The smell must have brought him to life a I was abruptly brought out of my daydream by two huge hands coming around my waist and a pair lips at the base of my neck. I couldn't help the sigh that found its way out of my mouth. The only words that I could form that weren't take me know were "Do you want this or not as I've done it for you my big boy" He let go of me and sat at his table to eat. Ash wouldn't let me sit opposite him so I ended up on his lap as he ate.

We stayed in his bed all afternoon watching films but not really watching them if you know what I mean.

We had been together near on a year when Ash asked me "Why don't you move into mine as you only really go home when I'm away with work once a month but that's about to change as they want me to stay in the same office and manage it now so I'll always be at mine now. Plus you pretty much live at mine anyway so lets just make it official shall we." I wouldn't even think what to say so my answer came in the form of a massive hug and kiss off me. I don't think either of us could have felt any happier a that moment in time.

I moved into his a week later after I told the house owner as I only rented the flat and didn't own it. Life was just the same until one day Ash came home in such a happy mood I didn't know he had done. All he handed me was a bag and said "Go and put that on and the you'll see why I am smiling so much." He had bought me a long electric blue evening dress that reached the floor and didn't expose much of my skin. I could cover my arms with blue gloves that matched the dress perfectly. I called him into his room where I grabbed him and didn't let go for the whole night long, not that we slept much anyway.

The next morning I awoke to find Ash in the shower, I only knew he was in there because the radio was on that he like to have in the shower with him. As I lay there in his bed my mind started to wonder about what he would look like as the water cascaded down his body. My mind didn't stop there it went on and on until I was in desperate to have a really cold shower. I made the mistake of walking into the bathroom when I thought he had walked out and was getting changed in his walk in wardrobe, well in fact he was still in the bathroom and just putting his towel around his waist. I couldn't help myself with what I wanted to do to Ash but I just ran past him and into the shower before I could do something I would regret.

By the time I was finished and ready for the day, Ash was sprawled out on his sofa watching X-men cartoons. He hadn't heard me come in so I decided to put my hands around his head and kiss I neck. He sat up and pulled me into his lap. "I have planned something special for tonight as it is our one year anniversary today my lovely little peach. Would you wear that dress I brought you the other day please?"

"Yes I will, just one question would you let me go so that I can go to work today. I'll be back at around five tonight. Now let me got I'm going to be late for my lunch shift which I start at two today." I got up out of Ash's arms and headed to work which seemed to stretch on for what seemed like forever. On way way home I stopped at my favourite jewellery store to get something for tonight. I found a necklace that I know would help me to do something I had decided that I wanted to do tonight and I knew that it would help me get to that point. This is where my plan went down the drain.


End file.
